Pour l'Amour du Mal
by Become
Summary: [Basé sur HBP] Mais quel est donc le lien entre l'illustre Mage Noir et le mystérieux orphelin travaillant dans cette boutique? Découvrez l'ascension de Tom Riddle vers le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres...
1. Prologue

* * *

Nous y voici donc! Je me présente, bien que quelques-un me connaissent: Become, fanfic'euse sadique et fervente admiratrice de Tom Riddle, à votre service. 

Voici donc une nouvelle fanfic basée sur la vie post-Poudlard de notre beau ténébreux (comme le dit si bien Teyla ).

Les prochains chapitres seront davantage longs, ceci n'est que le prologue. ;)

Avertissements: Fanfiction basée sur les faits du 6eme tome. Plusieurs spoilers. Le rating est présentement PG-13 mais augmentera à R pour certains chapitres (scènes violentes et probablement lemon).

Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages et lieux utilisés sont propriété de J.K. Rowling.

C'est bon, j'ai terminé mon blablatage. J'espère que le début fera votre bonheur. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Pour l'Amour du Mal**

_.:Prologue:._

La joue appuyée contre la fenêtre, un jeune homme observait le paysage défilant. Rien n'apparaissait dans son regard fixe et vide, sinon un mince éclat de tristesse. Il connaissait ce chemin par cœur pour l'avoir suivi maintes fois. Dont celle-ci était la septième et dernière. Deux des autres occupants de la cabine s'étaient endormis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Seuls le noiraud et la Serdaigle assise à ses côtés, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, demeuraient éveillés mais néanmoins silencieux.

Le sifflet du train retentit, annonçant la gare. Le garçon releva paresseusement la tête, dessinant distraitement des formes incongrues dans la mince buée formée par son souffle qui brouillait la surface du verre. Rangeant le journal dans son sac de voyage, l'ancienne élève de la maison bleue et bronze se leva et secoua le couple endormi sur l'autre banquette.

Le train perdit de la vitesse avant de s'arrêter complètement. Tom se leva aussitôt et sortit du compartiment des Préfets, répondant un vague "Toi aussi", à la Serdaigle qui lui souhaitait un bon été.

Il descendit du wagon, se faufilant dans la foule pour aller trouver ses valises. Il les réduisit, les mis dans ses poches et traversa la barrière qui le séparait du Londres Moldu, ignorant les cris de Malfoy qui l'appelait, probablement pour lui demander une faveur, encore.

Il se retrouvait donc à 17 ans, sans argent, sans logement ni emploi et encore moins de famille chez qui se réfugier. Il comptait s'établir dans le monde sorcier, mais avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire avant de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un vent frais sifflait sur le sommet de la colline surplombant le petit village, agitant paresseusement les cheveux couleur corbeau du jeune homme qui s'y dressait, immobile. De l'autre côté de la vallée, siégeant sur sa jumelle, trônait un vaste manoir. Quelques unes des vitres avaient été fracassées, sans doute par les jeunes voyous du quartier, et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Tout indiquait que le bâtiment était inhabité. Tout mis à part les jardins et la pelouse, impeccablement entretenus.

La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber, les lampadaires du village commençaient à illuminer les rues, désertes à cette heure. Le jeune homme emprunta alors le chemin de terre battue qui descendait vers la vallée et remontait, sillonnant, la pente douce de l'autre monticule. Il parcouru lentement les routes cahoteuses, la lumière des lampes distordant son ombre.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la demeure colossale qui se trouvait non loin de là, il s'engouffra au travers de l'épaisse haie de cèdes désordonnée, le poing serré sur un jonc doré orné d'une pierre d'un noir bien particulier...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut! Vos commentaires seraient très appréciés!

À bientôt le prochain chapitre: L'Héritière de Poufsouffle

Au plaisir,  
Become


	2. Chapter 1

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue!

* * *

Pour l'Amour du Mal

Premier chapitre: _L'Héritière de Poufsouffle_

C'était une journée maussade et grisâtre qui s'annonçait pour Londres. Un fin brouillard flottait à maigre distance du sol pavé de la ruelle parcourue au même moment par un jeune homme entièrement de noir vêtu. La longue cape nouée autour de ses épaules virevoltant derrière ses pas, Tom avançait d'une démarche pressée. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte à la vitre craquelée et plongea une main dans sa cape pour en sortir un trousseau de clés qui tinta faiblement lorsqu'il inséra une d'entre elles dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et une clochette se fit entendre. Il entra dans le magasin en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et détacha les agrafes de sa cape tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique. Il saisit un chiffon d'un geste paresseux et nettoya tranquillement le comptoir. Il n'y avait jamais un chat à cette heure.

Une fois sa besogne achevée, Tom remit le morceau de tissu dans le tiroir et sortit un carnet relié de cuir de la poche de sa veste. À peine eut-il trempé la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre qu'une chouette tocquait au carreau. Agacé, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. L'oiseau entra comme un courant de vent, échappant quelques plumes ici et là, avant de se poser sur le pupitre où trônait ce qui semblait être un crâne de troll. Le message ficelé à sa patte était destiné à M. Burke.

À quatre heures tapantes, Tom gravit les marches du perron et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un elfe de maison à la silhouette atrocement osseuse.

Madame Hepzibah vous attend dans le boudoir, Monsieur, fit la créature en s'inclinant bien bas.

Il pénétra dans la maison après avoir pris le soin d'essuyer ses semelles sur le paillasson qui gisait sur le sol. Hepzibah Smith, affublée de robes roses et dont les joues avaient été poudrées à outrance, était assise dans sur un canapé surmonté par des centaines de boîtes et paquets empilés de tailles bien disparates.

Le jeune homme traversa la pièce qui lui était désormais familière, rejoignant l'immense femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il pose galamment un genou à terre et prit doucement sa petite main potelée jusqu'à l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

Je vous ai apporté des fleurs, murmura—t-il en faisant apparaître un bouquet de roses de nulle part.

Oh, non, vilain garçon, tu n'aurais pas du, répondit Smith.

On pouvait toutefois remarquer qu'un vase vide avait été placé sur la table juste à côté. Hokey, l'elfe, réapparu silencieusement, portant au dessus de sa tête un plateau surchargé de petits gâteaux et d'un service de thé.

Mets-toi à l'aise, Tom! Je sais à quel point tu apprécies mes gâteaux! Comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air pâle. Ils te surmènent à la boutique, je suppose. J'ai du le dire une centaine de fois...

Tom lui sourit mécaniquement en retour et Hepzibah soupira.

Que me vaut ta visite cette fois, demanda la dame en clignant de ses longs cils.

M. Burke voudrait faire une offre pour l'armure fabriquée par les Gobelins. Cinq cent gallions. Il juge que c'est plus qu'assez...

Pas si vite, ou je vais finir par croire que tu es ici seulement pour mes bibelots, rigola la vieille sorcière.

J'ai été envoyé ici pour eux, Madame, répondit calmement Tom. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre assistant appelé à faire ce qu'on lui demande. M. Burke avait besoin que je vienne ici alors...

Peu importe M. Burke, le coupa Hepzibah avec un geste d'un de ses petites mains. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer que lui n'a jamais vu. Es-tu capable de garder un secret, Tom? Me promets-tu de ne pas dire à M. Burke que je suis parvenue à les avoir? Il ne me lâcherait plus d'une semelle s'il s'avait qu'ils étaient en ma possession, mais je ne compte aucunement les vendre. Ni à Burke, ni à personne! Mais toi Tom, tu sauras les apprécier pour leur histoire et non pour combien de gallions il serait possible d'en tirer...

Je serai heureux de voir tout ce que vous avez à me montrer, Madame Hepzibah, répondit courtoisement Tom alors que Smith laissait échapper un autre ricanement semblable à celui d'une petite fille.

Hokey va aller les chercher pour moi... Hokey, où es-tu? ... Je voudrais montrer à M. Riddle notre plus fin trésor...

La sorcière saisit les paquets que lui tendait l'elfe et les posa sur ses genoux, se préparant à ouvrir celui du dessus.

Oh Tom, si ma famille savait que je te le montre... Ils attendent tous en espérant pouvoir mettre la main dessus...

Elle défit l'enveloppe, laissant entrevoir ce qui semblait être une coupe garnie de deux fines anses.

J'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est, Tom? Observe le bien, chuchota Hepzibah, tendant l'objet au jeune homme qui le prit par une anse. Ses yeux prirent, le temps d'une fraction de seconde un éclat rougeâtre alors qu'il l'examinait consciencieusement.

Un blaireau, murmura Tom.

Son expression avide trouvait sa jumelle sur le visage d'Hepzibah. La seule différence était que les petits yeux de la femme étaient fixés sur les traits harmonieux du beau jeune homme plutôt que sur la coupe.

Alors cela appartenait..., commença ce dernier.

À Helga Hufflepuff! Comme tu le sais très bien, doué comme tu l'es, le coupa Smith en s'avançant dans un crissement plaintif de corset pour poser sa main sur la joue creuse du noiraud.

Le petit village de l'ouest de Londres sommeillait paisiblement, inconscient de l'ombre qui venait de s'ajouter à son décor.

Le jeune homme progressait d'un pas lent le long de l'avenue endormie troublée uniquement par le froissement de sa cape aussi noire que l'essence même de la nuit. Il prenait soin de goûter chaque particule de l'air qu'il inspirait, tenant à graver dans sa mémoire chaque minute, chaque seconde de cette nuit qui ne tarderait à se révéler particulière. Il se rapprochait de la demeure visée, un sourire effroyable naquit sur ses lèvres diaphanes, ne présageant que le pire.

La sinistre silhouette gravit une à une les marches et défonça la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il entra sans attendre d'invitation et prit la direction de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il savait au bout du couloir, zigzagant aussi souplement qu'un serpent entre les amas de boîtes poussiéreuses. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis s'engagea dans le corridor. Il se dirigea vers la seule porte demeurée entrouverte et donc l'embrasure laissait échapper un mince sillon lumineux. Les gonds grincèrent lorsque, d'un geste brusque, il poussa le battant.

Hepzibah Smith, vêtue d'une robe de nuit fuschia aux motifs floraux grossiers, était affalée dans le fauteuil siégeant dans un coin de la petite chambre. Un livre semblant avoir chuté de sa main était allé s'écraser sur le sol de bois franc et une tasse de ce qui semblait être du chocolat chaud avait renversé son contenu sur les jambes de la grosse femme. Une lueur s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Tom. Lueur ne pouvant porter qu'un nom. Folie.

Le son de petits pas précipités retentit non loin de là, peu avant que l'elfe de maison n'apparaisse dans le cadre de la porte. Il allait demander des explications à l'homme mais le rictus qui se peignit sur le visage aux traits aristocratiques de celui-ci l'en dissuada. Le petit être recula précipitamment, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur. Il n'eut guère le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

_Imperio_

Hokey descendit machinalement les escaliers menant à la cave de la vieille maison, réapparaissant peu après les bras chargés de deux paquets. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au salon où, confortablement installé dans le divan recouvert de chintz, le jeune Lord l'attendait. Il lui remit les délicats emballages en main propre, puis recula respectueusement de quelques pieds en s'inclinant courtoisement. L'homme défit soigneusement les cordons maintenant fermés les écrins de velours, tour à tour. C'était bel et bien eux.

Un sourire dément retroussant ses lèvres fines, le regard rouge comme le sang, le sorcier leva sa baguette, la pointant vers la nuque de l'elfe toujours courbé de révérence.

_Memoriam Mortis_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le prochain chap' devrait y être bientôt!

R&R!

Au plaisir,

Become


End file.
